narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Tsunade
thumb|left, ,, Tsunade je pátá Hokage Listové vesnice - tuto pozici získala po smrti jejího mistra Hiruzena Sarutobiho, třetího Hokage. Tsunade pochází z klanu Senju a také je potomek klanu Uzumaki díky její babičce Mito Uzumaki. Spolu se svými bývalými partnery Orochimarem a Jiraiyou tvořili tým legendárních Sanninů (legendární trojka). Tsunade je považovaná za nejsilnější kunoichi na světě a je oslavována jako největší lékařský ninja na světě díky jejím znalostem a lekařským postupům Pozadí Tsunade je vnučka prvního Hokage Hashirami Senjua a jeho manželky Mito Uzumaki, stejně jako praneteř druhého Hokage Tobirami Senjua . Tobirama nazýval Tsunade už od malička princeznou, proto také spousta lidí na konci jejího jména vždy přidává CHIME (princezna). Dědeček Hashirama ji odmala učil sázet peníze. Tsunade byla studentkou třetího Hokage Hiruzena Sarutobiho. Spolu s Orochimarem a Jirayiou měli stejně jako tým Kakashi rolničkový test, který prohrál Jiraiya a byl přivázán ke kůlu, když Tsunade odcházela, provokovala ho. Tsunade jednou málem zabila Jiraiyu zato, že jí šmíroval v dámských lázních. Měl zlámané obě ruce, šest žeber a vážně poškozených několik orgánů. Od té doby byl Jiraiya před Tsunade velmi opatrný. Jiraiya tento incident zmiňoval jako jeden ze dvou momentů, kdy se ocitl na pokraji smrti. Během druhé světové války ninjů, ještě než se setkali se sirotky ze Skryté Mlžné vesnice, Tsunade a její parťáci bojovali proti legendárnímu ninjovi z Mlžné Hanzovi Salamandrovi. Hanzo jim přidělil titul Legendárních Sanninů, jako odměnu za to, že s ním přežili boj, zatímco ostatní v jejich skupině zahynuli. Díky svým technikám a talentu se Tsunade stala skvělým lekařským ninjou a hlavně znalcem všech protijedů vymyšlených slavnou kunoichi Chiyo z Písečné vesnice. Jiraiya také zmínil, že díky Tsunade vyhráli druhou světovou válku ninjů (jelikož je skvělý bojovník a lékař). Nicméně Tsunade utrpěla bolestivou ztrátu během druhé světové války ninjů. Tragický sled událostí začal, když její mladší bratr Nawaki zahynul během útoku na Skrytou Listovou, den po jeho 12 narozeninách, kdy od ní přijmul náhrdelník prvního Hokage. Nawaki měl sen, stát se Hokagem a být silnější než jeho dědeček a prastrýc. Tuto událost Tsunade řešila tím, že se snažila vybojovat zařazení lekařských ninjů do všech týmů Skryté Listové a tím zvýšit procento přeživších. Třetí Hokage to kontroval tím, že není čas a prostředky k vytrénování lékařských ninjů. V té době Tsunade pozná jejího budoucího milence Dana Katōa, jemuž také umřel mladší sourozenec, také chtěl se stát Hokagem a hledal způsob jak zachránit svým kamarádům život na bojišti. V té době se Tsunade postupně zamiluje do Dana a mají společný ideál. Jako znamení své lásky mu daruje svůj náhrdelník, který zdědila po svém dědovi. Bohužel Dan umírá přímo před Tsunade na bojišti, nedokáže ho vyléčit. Po této události si Tsunade bere náhrdelník zpět k sobě a usmyslí si, že jej nikdo nemůže nosit, protože je prokletý. V té době Tsunade začala trpět hemofóbií (strach z krve) a odchází ze Skryté Listové s Danovou neteří Shizune a začne ji učit lékařským technikám. Tsunade plně důvěřuje Shizune a během jejich cest si ochočí prase, které nazývá Tonton. Stará se o něj Shizune. V anime se Tsunade s Shizune setká se čtvrtým Raikage, který jí žádá o vyléčení jeho a jeho podřízených, kteří byli napadeni ninji z Nokizaru. A také aby mu pomohla odstranit výbušný hmyz. Úkol místo ní udělá Shizune. Tsunade v té době stále má fóbii z krve. Osobnost Během Tsunadina dětství ji Hashirama hanebně rozmazloval. Nicméně čím byla starší, tím byla disciplinovanější a dokonce významně přispěla v druhé světové válce ninjů k výhře Skryté Listové vesnici. Když jí byl poprvé nabídnut titul Hokage, chovala se cynicky a pomlouvala předchozí Hokage. Prohlásila, že ten, kdo chce být Hokage, je idiot. Po setkání s Narutem si ovšem Tsunade své chování uvědomí. To nejspíše způsobily vzpomínky na Nawakiho a Dana. Její uvažování se změnilo poté, co uviděla Naruta předvést Rasengan a ještě porazit Kabuta i když ho smrtelně zranil. Tsunade neváhala a i přes boj s fobií z krve Naruta uzdravila. Díky Narutovi si uvědomila, že ona sama uskuteční Nawakův a Danův sen. Tsunade miluje Listovou a během Painovy invaze spotřebuje skoro všechnu svou čakru, aby zachránila co nejvíce ninjů a obyvatel ze Skryté Listové. Tsunade také vidí slibný potenciál v nové generaci. Tsunade většinou vystupuje příliš tvrdě, i když čelí velkým problémům. Jako příklad lze uvést, když ráda kritizuje Narutovo dětinskost a nebo Jiraiyovu perverznost. Dalším Tsunadiným rysem je její prchlivost spojená s montrózně rychlým a brutálním útokem. Mnozí proto vždy varují Naruta, aby si dal pozor na pusu před Tsunade, která už ho několikrát zmlátila, ale i přes její temperament je Tsunade rozumný člověk. Tsunade přiznala, že se Konohagakure (Vesnice skrytá v listí) v minulosti dopustila několika chyb. Dokonce utěšovala Shikamara za to, že nesplnil misi, ale dokázal své kamarády přivést zpět živé. Dokonce se také po svém příchodu do Listové začala starat o Rocka Leeho, který byl vážně zraněný ale chtěl být pořád ninjou a pomohla mu uzdravovat se. Tsunade má vždy velký problém se Staršími z Konohy a nazývá je zbabělci. Dokonce pomohla Narutovi a Killeru B ,aby se mohli zůčastnit čtvrté velké války ninjů. Bohužel stejně jako přechozí kage i Tsunade měla spor s Gaarou a nazvala ho dítětem. Stejně jako přechozí Hokage i ona věří v Ohnivou vůli Listové vesnice. Tsunade je také přesvědčena o tom, že Naruto a ostatní jinchūriki jsou lidé, ne nástroje války. Tsunade vždy věřila v Naruta a v jeho ninja schopnosti a proto se také pohádala se Čtvrtým Raikage, když prohlásil že jinchūriki se nesmí zúčastnit čtvrté velké války ninjů. Poté co se Raikage rozčílil a chtěl Naruta zabít Tsunade jej bránila a prohlásila, že jinchūriki musí být ve válce, aby ji vyhráli. Jako legendární lékařský ninja je Tsunade velkým vzorem pro ostatní lékařské ninji. Ona sama také vytvořila 4 pravidla lékařských ninjů. Její prioritou je v každé situaci zachránit životy ostatních. Její nejdůležitější pravidlo je to, že pokud kolega ještě dýchá, je lékařský ninja povinen provést mu rychlou pomoc. Když Pain napadl Listovou, aktivně se ujala role lékařského ninji a léčila všechny nemocné a pomocí Katsuy chránila živá i mrtvá těla před Painovým nejsilnějším útokem. Dělala vše proto, aby ochránila vesnici i kdyby pro ni měla umřít. V boji proti Uchihovi Madarovi, který s ostatními Kage prohrála, jediná zůstala při vědomí. I když obdržela nejhorší zranění,stále měla sílu vyléčit ostatní Kage i když to znamenalo že mohla zemřít. Tsunade je také kompulzivní gambler, což zdělila po svém dědečkovi, který měl na rozdíl od ní vždy štěstí v sázkách. Ke své smůle měla druhou přezdívku Legendární cucák, protože většinou vždy vše prohrála a zadlužila se. Když Tsunade vyhrává tak to bere jako špatné znamení buď pro ni či pro její přátele. Nicméně díky tomuto upozornění se i ona připravuje na menší kroky ochrany celé Listové a svých přátel. Jiraiya byl její nejlepší přítel i přes to,co mu udělala. Když byl Jiraiya vyslán do Deštné vesnice, nesouhlasila, protože o něj měla strach a proto jí Jiraiya donutil, aby si na něj vsadila - své sázky vždy prohraje. Když Jiraiya padl v boji Tsunade to špatně nesla a truchlí nad velikou ztrátou. Vzhled Tsunade je průměrně vysoká žena se světlou pletí a hnědýma očima. Její vlasy jsou blonďaté, dlouhé do pasu těla + její ofina je dlouhá k ramenům. Její vlasy jsou odělený dvěma culíky. Od narození do puberty Tsunade nosila vlasy svázené v culíku, po čas jejího věku měla vlasy delší a po smrti Nawakiho začala nosit její standartní outfit. Po odchodu z vesnice získala Tsunade na čele fialový kosočtverec, který je pečetí Byakugō no In. ''Když tuto pečeť uvolní tak se jí po celém obličeji objeví fialová kresba a Tsunade má k dispozici obrovské množství nashromážděné čakry. Když tuto čakru spotřebuje, kresba se opět ztransformuje do kosočtverce a Tsunade opět musí čakru nashromáždit. Tsunade si udržuje mladistvý vzhled díky tranformační technice, přičemž je jí něco málo přes padesát let. Příčinou zrychleného stárnutí je mimojiné její pečet, která odvádí část čakry do pečeti na čele. Během v mládí měla ňadra nevýrazná, zatímco dnes je má obrovská a objemná . Tsunade si díky svému vzhledu zasloužila titul nejkrásnější kunoichi na světě. Na sobě vždy nosí zelené haori s nápisem '''HAZARD '''na zádech. Pod haori má vždy šedé kimono ve tvaru halenky bez rukávu, kolem pasu má modré obi a tříčtvrťáky stejné barvy. K tomu nosí černé sandály na potpatku. Hlavním atributem jejího vzhledu je bujný dekolt. Dále se Tsunade maluje lehkou, růžovou rtěnkou a nosívala na hrudi náhrdelník svého dědečka, který pak ale věnovala Narutovi. Schopnosti Jako jedna z legendárních Sanninů a pátá Hokage je Tsunade jedna z nejsilnějších kunoichi, které kdy listová vesnice měla. Je velmi obdivovaná po celém světě a je považovaná za nejsilnější kunoichi v historii ninjů vůbec. Je pozoruhodně silná bojovnice a uznávaný lékařský ninja. Jako taková je považována spoustou mladých kunoichi za idol a to nejen ve Skryté Listové. Jirayia jednou poznamenal že se jí nikdo nemůže postavit jeden na jednoho, nejen díky její síle ale i kvůli jejím pokročilým lékařským technikám, které Tsunade dokáže bleskurychle aplikovat přímo na bojišti na sebe samu, nemluvě o užití její pečeti. Fyzická zdatnost thumb|left|Tsunadina sílaTsunadina síla je natolik monstrózní, že spoustu svých nepřátel porazila jedním prstem a dokázala dokonce vytvořit dlouhou trhlinu v zemi. Kdyby její soupeř utrpěl přímý zásah pěstí, tak by mohl mít zlomené kosti, prasklé orgány a nebo dokonce i umřít. Madara Uchiha dokonce prohlásil že Tsunadina síla je silnější než čtvrtého Raikage. Tsunade byla schopna zničit jeden z Madarových, dřevěných klonů a prolomit jeho ultimátní obranu Susanoo. ''V anime Raikage porazil Tsunade v podstatě jen díky podvodu, kdy využil rychlosti své bleskové techniky kterou aktivoval, když zjistil, že by Tsunade fyzickou silou neporazil. Bohužel v té době trpěla Tsunade hemofóbií a práci za ni odvedla Shizune. V té době také nebyla pátá Hokage. V bitvě Tsunade projevila velikou rychlost, flexibilitu a zuřivost. Když zaútočila na Shizune, tak ta nestačila ani zareagovat že jí Tsunade zneškodnila. Během jejího souboje s Kabutem ukázala dostatek rychlosti k útoku, proto mladší shinobi nemají šanci mít nějaký obraný útoky. Tsunade dokázala udržet Orochimarův jazyk a několikrát ho smrtelně praštit, kdyby neměl svojí nesmrtelnou techniku a dokázala uzvednout Gamabuntův meč do vzduchu, zabodnout jej Mandovi do hlavy a prorazit mu jej skrz čelist až do země. Jako lékařský ninja je Tsunade schopna vždy uniknout ze silného jutsu, které je na ni sesláno. Díky svým znalostem a zkušenostem vynalezla moderní systém metod a pravidel, kterým se řídí všichni lékařští ninjové a kunochi. Tsunadino Taijutsu je považováno za dokonalé až smrtelné. Při útoku Tsunade vždy ničí okolní prostředí a krajinu, což má sekundárně hrůzný odstrašující účinek na přihlížející. Přímou obětí byl Sora, který si dovolil říct o Tsunade že je stará bréca. Útok tehdejší páté hokage byl tak rychlý a brutální, že se Sora na Narutovo radu okamžitě omluvil. Životní síla a kontrola chakry thumb|left|284pxJako přímý potomek z klanu Senju, zdědila Tsunade velikou životní sílu a dostatek fyzické energie, díky tomu má vysokou odolnost a vytrvalost. Navíc je potomkem klanu Uzumaki což jí dává úžasnou vitalitu, dlouhověkost a hanebně gigantickou zásobu čakry. Výsledkem je to že dokáže bojovat dál i když jsou její svaly přepracované až protrhané. Kabuto prohlásil o Tsunade že je to velice výborný výkon na obyčejného člověka, vzhledem ke svému dědictví. Právě díky zásobě čakry dokáže pomocí Katsuy léčit spoustu lidí po dlouhou dobu aniž by byla unavená. Snad nejúžasnější na Tsunade je její manipulace s čakrou, kterou umí s přesným na časováním vpravit do různých bodů na těle nepřítele a lehce ho zneškodnit. Díky perfektní kontrole také dokáže vytvářet krátery v zemi, zvednou Gamabuntův meč a přesně se trefit do Mandových úst a zničit hrudní koš Madarova Susanoo. Vrcholem její síly je ale její pečeť, kterou když uvolní může ji použít k libovolnému účelu a soupeře snadno přemoci. Pokud je vážně zraněna ona sama může použít techniku Kreace Znovuzrození neboli Mitotická regenerace, která je jejím vlastním výtvorem, považovaným za absolutní vrchol lékařského ninjutsu. Tsunade pomocí celého množství čakry uvolněné z pečeti Tsunade násilím přiměje proteiny k brutální akceleraci dělení buněk, což má za následek v podstatě okamžitou obnovu zraněných nebo zničených orgánů do jejich naprosto zdravého stavu. Tsunade tuto techniku použila v boji s Orochimarem, který ji několikrát nabodl na Kusanagi, což mělo nulový efekt, protože po dobu trvání techniky je Tsunade vlastně nesmrtelná, neboť jakékoliv zranění, které Tsunade utrpí se okamžitě zregeneruje. Spolu se Sakurou Haruno (její studentkou) jsou jedinými lékařskými ninji, kteří mohou a smějí útočně bojovat, právě díky této technice, která zajišťuje jejich přežití. Kreaci znovuzrození jak Tsunade tak Sakura dokáže propojit s Katsuyiným dálkovým přenosem a uzdravovat obrovské množství lidí i na velké vzdálenosti. Tato technika je ovšem dvojsečná, neboť žere obrovské množství čakry (což Tsuna i Saku kompenzují pečetí) a díky rapidně zrychlenému buněčnému dělení urychluje stárnutí. Nutno podotknout, že Orochimaru se po jistou dobu užíral závistí nad tímto medicinským zázrakem...XD Ninjutsu thumb|leftI když jí je 50 let díky Henge no Jutsu (technika přeměny), vypadá Tsunade stále na 20 let. Tsunade je velmi vytrvalá v čakře, protože dokáže ovládat Henge no Jutsu i když spí a nebo bojuje s nepřítelem. Svůj vzhled se jí vrací jedině když využije spoustu čakry ze své pečeti a tím ze stárne na 90 letou babku. '''Kuchiyose no Jutsu: '''Tsunade dokáže vyvolat slimáčici Katsuyu, která se může rozdělovat do několika menších slimáků. V její veliké formě dokáže plivat kyselinu. Tsunade má s Katsuyou mentální spojení, proto může dát spoustu malých slimáků kolegům a komunikovat s nimi přes ní. Také díky Katsuye, může přenášet svoji čakru svým kolegům anebo je rovnou léčit. Katsuya, také může do svého těla vzít člověka a ubránit ho před velkými útoky. Lékařské ninjutsu thumb|left|Tsunadina regeneraceHodně slávy získala Tsunade díky svým lekařským technikám, ve kterých jí ještě nikdo nedokázal porazit. Tsunade dokáže využívat každý lékařský postup a bezchybně léčit i ty, kteří jsou ztracenými případy. Po příchodu do Skryté Listové dokázala vyléčit psychickou újmů způsobenou Itachiho genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Uzdravila také Leeho, který měl veliké škody na své páteři a uzravila Chojua, který použil tři čakra pilulky z klanu Akimichi. Tsunade také dokáže vyrobit bezbarvý, uspávací lektvar, který nijak nesmrdí a dokáže vyrobit spoustu protilátek na různé jedy. Díky jejím znalostem lidského těla, dokáže díky své kontrole čakry zneškodnit soupeřův nervový systém. Tsunade stačí jedno doktnutí a vyšle soupeři do těla čakru, která pomíchá elektrické nervové signály. Použila ji proti Kabutovi a ten pak když chtěl hejbat pravou rukou hýbal levou nohou. Tsunade také dokáže využívat lékařské ninjutsu, jako nástroj vraždy tím že si díky čakře vyrobí skalpel a nebo také může jednoduše zničit jakékoliv orgány.Nejvíce je ale proslavená právě díky její technice Sōzō Saisei (regenerace), která je uložena v její pečeti Yin. Inteligence Zatímco je obvykle bezstarostná a popudlivá, je Tsunade schopný vůdce. Tsunade je velice horlivý myslitel, při boji je velmi pozorná a analytická a není možno jí zachytit nepřipravenou. Tsunadin intelekt je vysoký již od mládí a patrné to bylo v boji s Kabutem, kdy dokázala využit jeho techniky ve svůj prospěch a vyléčit tak zmrzačeného Leeho. Veškeré své znalosti a dovednosti předala svým studentkám Shizune a Sakuře Haruno. Když jí člověk řekne čím trpí tak okamžitě ví co mu je a jaký je způsob na vyléčení. Tsunade zná hodně bylin a díky nim dokáže vytvořit antidotum prakticky na každý jed. Po svém prastrýci Tobiramovi podědila velice rychlý a ostrý intelekt, který jí pomohl mimojiné i v bojích s Orochimarem, který ji přes svého génia, lstivost a zákeřnost nedokázal porazit.